Dime que sí me amas
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Una chica deprimida que al final encuentra de nuevo a su amigo. MiniOne-Shot DanxMira. Dedicado a Nanashi no Gombee.


Yo: Hello. Ya les dije antes que iba a hacer un nuevo fic en honor a Nanashi the Knight of the Sky, así que será un one-shot por su cumpleaños que espero les guste a ustedes también.

Gray: Lo que faltaba, interrumpir las elecciones para algo más baka!

Yo: Gray, no te enojes, tenemos más de medio mes para terminar.

DISCLAIMER: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE.

Aviso: Todas las personas que leen esto, este one-shot es un DanxMira (wiiii XD) Así que todos los que amen o toleren la pareja, pueden leerlo, pero todos los que ODIEN o de plano peor, NO TOLERAN la pareja, pueden salirse de este fic. Gracias!

Gray: Aquí vamos, pues ¬¬

Yo: ¡Y HABRÁ DEPRESIÓN!

Gray: Nooo!

* * *

- ¿Qué he hecho para merecer tanto odio? - se decía mentalmente una pelinaranja recostada en el suelo en posición fetal. Estaba herida, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas y su voz era adolorida, como de una niña que lloraba por su mamá. Su ropa estaba rasgada y sus heridas derramaban muy poca sangre.

Estaba en su habitación sufriendo los maltratos de su padre.

Todo inició hace unos 3 meses, Mira conoció a Hydron, creyó que podía ser su amigo y se llevaban muy bien. El rubio se llevaba bien con muchos, pero era más odiado por Keith, el hermano de Mira. Keith sabía que al final perjudicaría a Mira... y no se equivocó.

Una platica en Facebook, Hydron le pidió a Mira que se tomara una foto desnuda. Mira dudó un poco pero al final lo hizo, se la mandó a Hydron... y el muy idiota lo publicó en toda la ciudad, y sobre todo en la escuela. Y lo supieron su padre y TODOS los alumnos de su escuela.

Desde entonces la vida de Mira se convirtió en un verdadero dolor y sufrimiento. Keith intentaba ayudarla pero TODOS los alumnos lucharon por separarlos, cosa que lograron, Keith acabó autoexiliándose a otro país abandonando a Mira, quien cada vez era más odiada.

La cambiaro veces de escuela y el problema aumentó. Cada escuela en la que la cambiaban aumentaba su población hasta llegar a tal grado de que la escuela donde está Mira ahora es la más poblada de la nación... ¿cómo? vinieron los alumnos que más odiaban a Mira de las 8 escuelas en las que pasó.

Ese odio llegó a tal grado que Mira empezó a aceptar el odio que le daban, al grado que se creía todo lo que le decían, y cada vez que la golpeaban, maltrataban y hasta la humillaban por internet, ella decía que se lo merecía por ser una "cualquiera, zorra, pervertida que no merece vivir".

Todo por un error... le costó todo... hasta su alegría.

Hasta que gracias a muchas novedades, canciones y discursos, ese odio contra Mira disminuyó al grado de que nadie se acordaba de lo que le hacían, pero algunos sí la seguian odiando, como decir "NI PERDÓN NI OLVIDO", y eso siguó devastando a Mira, aunque con menores proporciones, sus posibilidades de hacer amigos eran ninguna.

Hasta que Dan Kuso, mejor amigo de Mira, de quien está enamorado, habló con ella después de no verse tanto.

- Por qué estás tan sola Mira? - dijo Dan feliz

- Porque me lo merezco - dijo llorando

- ¿Y eso? - dijo Dan triste y preocupado - ¿Qué te hicieron?

En eso Mira accedió a contarle todo mientras se insultaba a sí misma. Dan durante el transcurso empezó a sollozar mientras sentía las palabras hirientes en su corazón. ¿Cómo su querida Mira pudo sufrir tanto y aceptar tanto odio? En algunas partes derramaba lágrimas y su rostro cada ve era más depresivo y adolorido. Al final Dan no podía más que sollozar entre lágrimas.

- Mira... ven acá - dijo llorando con voz dulce-quebrada mientras intentaba abrazarla

- SUELTAME! - Gritaba Mira llorando mientras empujaba fuertemente a Dan tirándolo al suelo. Este vio las heridas de Mira en sus brazos.

- Mira... - dijo Dan llorando - ¿Qué te hiciste? Por qué?

- ¡PORQUE MEREZCO MORIRME! - Gritó Mira llorando -NO SOY NADA MÁS QUE UNA BASURA PERVERTIDA QUE NO MERECE VIVIR! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDES? ¡SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA P***!

- Mira... - dijo Dan llorando - No! - En eso se tira boca abajo al suelo para llorar más fuerte - Mi querida Mira ya no existe...

- Dan... - dijo Mira llorando - ¿Qué esperabas? La Mira que conoces murió... ahora sólo queda esta perra!

- JURO QUE MORIRÁN TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HUMILLARON A MIRA! - Gritó Dan llorando

- No tiene caso... - dijo Mira llorando - De todos modos hacen lo correcto...

- ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO! - Gritó Dan llorando

- ¡PERO NO MEREZCO VIVIR! - Gritó Mira llorando - DIME, ¿QUIÉN ME AMA EN ESTE MUNDO? ¿QUIÉN?

En eso Dan derrama más lágrimas y su rostro demostraba más dolor - Yo... - dijo Dan con voz quebrada

- No mientas... - dijo Mira llorando

- Yo te amo... - dijo Dan

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! - Gritó Mira llorando - ¡SÓLO MIENTES!

- Te amo Mira! - dijo Dan más desesperado

- ¡CÁLLATE! - Gritó Mira más dolida - ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN MENTIROSO!

- CÁLLATE MIRA! - Gritó Dan más desesperado, agarró a Mira por la cabeza y de manera forzada le dió un beso en los labios. Mira estaba estática y miraba a Dan besándola mientras derramaba lágrimas.

Cuando Dan soltó a Mira ella no sabía que decir...

- Dan... - dijo Mira y Dan la abrazó

- Ya no llores Mira - dijo Dan llorando mientras abrazaba a Mira - Ya nadie te hará daño. Yo siempre te protegeré, porque te amo...

- Dan... - dijo Mira llorando - Dime que me amas...

- te amo - dijo Dan llorando y ambos se dan un beso en los labios.

- Hazme saber que me amas - dijo Mira llorando

(Y para todos los malpensados...)

- De acuerdo - dijo Dan y empezó a cantar

Prototype

I muttered empty lies -how much longer can I go on?  
If I had desired to remain lifeless... My heart overflowed

My eye closed, I dreamed...

Here I am- someday I'll shine  
As the brilliant colors change from hue to hue, I smile...  
Part with my love? Why? Isn't meant to be given to the one I adore?  
Answer me. In my chest, there's a cleanness-  
The world is failing from now on, through time...

If I go beyond this, the sound will resound; I hold a deep breath  
My protected treasures; I didn't mean to be gone so long

I'm in sight, I'm on display; here- I'm right here.

I think with my heart alone; a thin string is tied  
I dream; it's sad, it's painful  
Until my chest is soaked through, I'll cry  
Crouching, I shiver; my colors have grown dull  
The WORLD is failing from now on; I- my voice- will reach you

Growing faint, the light; I was watching it the whole time, though  
What do I wish for? To amass worldly items? I want to call to you

Here I am- someday I'll shine  
As the brilliant colors change from hue to hue, I smile; and...  
Part with my love? Why? Isn't meant to be given to the one I adore?  
I will live- I will go on living; I will shine, and someday...

Eternally dreaming, in my final moments I was made to hide in my love  
A true smile; that heart taught me what that is  
Here I was- I'll always shine  
Vividly changing colors, I smiled -as I left

En eso, Mira se calmó y besó a Dan en los labios

- Cómo no pude ver lo que sentía por tí antes? - dijo Mira llorando - ¡Te amo! - en eso besó a Dan

* * *

Yo: Ya no tuve muchas ideas porque... SE ME ACABÓ EL TIEMPO T.T Pero mañana los veré para otro capítulo de Elecciones 2013


End file.
